Wielder of the Negative watch
by Chiba Taiki98
Summary: What if naruto found the Negatrix? NaruxHarem


Wielder of the Negative Watch

Chp.1

Naruto was walking towards the forest of death snarling in rage he forced himself to calm down and rethought his situation 'okay so my sister is the heir to both our family clans while I have nothing but the clothes on my back well just you wait Minato,and Kushina I will prove I'm stronger than her and that she is mine just like I'm hers.' But then he noticed a grey fireball crashing in the forest of death so he ran towards the crashsight and he seen a trench with a smoking metal ball. He took a step towards it and it opened with a hiss and a bulky black watch was in the ball it had a grey hourglass symbol on it's faceplate and a grey button on it's side and four grey tubes on it. He reached out for it and it jumped and clamped on his wrist he calmy pushed the grey button and the faceplate glowed grey and extended up and the hourglass became a diamond with a silhouette of something he pressed down on the faceplate and in a grey flash of light transformed into something big and grey with four arms and eye's he threw a punch at a rock and it turned to dust he heard a been noise and in a flash of black was normal again he waited till the watch was back on and chose another alien. He turned small and grey with really big black and grey eye's he found out that he was super smart in this form and tinkered with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and after a few minutes took off the limiter and unlocked the master control and smacked the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and became normal and said "I think I'm gonna call those forms four arms and grey matter." Then he walked off till he heard about the newly rebuilt Uzugakure and headed there and in a few months of training with the watch he has mastered all the current alien forms and a couple of new ones like Jetray and Spider-monkey.

He activated the watch and selected the alien he wanted and slammed his hand on it to become "Xlr8!" And in he ran all the way to Uzu and stopped when he was there and deactivated the watch and was normal again and ignoring the stars walked to the tower and asked to see the uzukage the secretary nodded and told him that the uzukage was free to see him. He nodded and opened the door and went inside the office to see an old man with red hair and a red beard who looked up at him and asked "who are you?" Naruto smiled and said "I am the former son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." The old man looked startled and said "my daughter survived and got married wait what do you mean former?" Naruto looked shocked but said "well I have a twin sister that when she and I were born she had the kyuubi sealed in her while I had nothing and my parents neglected me for her but she was the only one who paid attention to me." The old man looked pissed and said "has my daughter ever paid attention to you?" Naruto frowned and shook his head no. The old man looked even more pissed and said "well at least I found out I have grandkids so my boy what's your name?" Naruto smiled and said "Naruto no last name they named my sister their heir to both clans." The old man said "well I now name you Naruto Uzumaki ok?" Naruto nodded but asked "can you call Minato and the rest of my family here?" He nodded and said "I will oh by the way call me Ryushima." Naruto nodded and walked out but Ryushima asked him to explain the black watch on his wrist so he did and Ryushima was shocked but smiled and told him that his former family will be there by tomorrow at noon Naruto nodded and left.

Minato and Kushina were shocked to find out that Uzu was rebuilt and that Kushina's father was it's uzukage and so now here at her dad's office with there daughter but now they were scared because Kushina's father was glaring at them and said "Kushina I am so disappointed in you." She asked why and he said "because I had to give my grandson his last name back and rename him as the Uzumaki heir because you fucking neglected him! Well I have given him new parents and sister now." They looked shocked and asked who his grandson was and he face palmed and said "Naruto my boy you can come in now!" And the door opened and Naruto walked in wearing a black cloak ,anbu pants ,and a black long sleeve shirt with a pair of grey still toed boots,and grey gloves with a black watch on his wrist and finally he had a grey hourglass in a grey circle on his chest,the cloak had a hood that he had up. He glared at them and when he saw Natsumi he kneeled and grabbed her hand and kissed it then said "my angel do you remember our promise?" She nodded and took his hand and they walked out of the tower and to his house. He said to his mom "sorry but tell dad and sis to not I repeat NOT go in my room until I come out ok?" She nodded and said "you better give me grandchildren!" He blushed but nodded and closed and locked his door and turned and facedNatsumi who was looking around his room seeing all the pictures and asked what was in all of them and he said "my forms when I use my watch." And he pounced on her and pinned her to the bed and said "you have no idea how long I have waited for this moment." And he slammed his lips on hers and they made out until the need to breath won out and they quickly took there clothing off and then rutted like bunnies the rest of the day until morning and when his new sister found out she was pissed and asked if Natsumi wanted to share and she nodded and his sister Hope immediately dragged him to his room and didn't come out until noon. The next day Naruto walked to akatsuki's base and single handedly destroyed all but one of them and asked her to be his third girlfriend she nodded and he spent the rest of the day training until he got word that Natsumi was staying with him as his fiancee he whooped and went to bed with his girls. To. Be. Continued.


End file.
